Over in a Flash of Red
by Tenrou Akuma 5212
Summary: What happens when our hero just happens to achieve the impossible and acquire two of the strongest bloodlines? Watch Naruto as he walks the path of power and shakes the foundations of Elemental Nations. Mokuton/Sharingan Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 : Awareness

**Chapter 1 : Awareness**

**Summary : What happens when our hero just happens to achieve the impossible and acquire two of the strongest bloodlines? Watch Naruto as he walks the path of power and shakes the foundations of Elemental Nations. Mokuton/Sharingan Naruto.**

**Hey guys and girls, how are you? Please go easy while criticizing me and do give me suggestions for improving the story, I'll try my best to implement them in the story if possible while maintaining the plot.**

**M Rating for Language, Sexual Themes and Freedom**

**"**The dog says woof, the duck says quack" - Human Speech  
>'But what does the fox say?' - Thoughts<br>**"NARUTO, I'll Kill You" - Biju/Demon etc Speech  
>'Cheeky Brat' - BijuDemon etc Thought  
>Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - Jutsu<strong>

**Quote of the day:  
>"Thinking of peace whilst<br>spilling blood is something  
>only humans can do...They're<br>two sides of the same  
>coin...In order to protect<br>something another must be  
>sacrificed"~Uchiha Madara<strong>

**Disclaimer : I, Tenrou Akuma 5212, do not own Naruto in any way or form.**

**Chapter 1: Awareness**

**October 10th - In Konoha**

Konoha, supposedly the strongest of the Five Great Hidden Villages, was a sight to behold. The natural beauty of the area coupled with a few adjustments from man made for a wonderful scenery of lush green forests and dazzling rivers.

The village was not only good in looks though, it has many Shinobi who survived the previous Great Shinobi World Wars. That's just the icing on the cake, it produces some of the best Ninja who either end up making a big name for themselves or join the elite force of the Hokage, the Anbu Black ops.

However in this peaceful village we can hear a mob of civilians and low ranking ninja shouting and cursing while chasing someone. The cause of their disdain seemed to be a young boy no older than five. He had spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with an orange flame pattern on the front and orange jumpsuit pants the reached a little below his knees. The most dominant features however were the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Die already you demon" said a man amongst the crowd which finally managed to surround him. "Get the Demon Brat put his head on a pike and burn him in fire" said another drunk Chunin. After a series of rather unnerving ideas to execute the boy, someone managed to stab him in the gut with a butcher's knife.

Now Uzumaki Naruto knew he was not normal, after all healing wounds within a few seconds is not a daily occurrence, and having whisker marks reminded the villagers of the great Kyubi no Kitsune which attacked the village almost five years ago. But calling him a demon outright did not justify their hatred of his tenant, yes, he knew that the Fox was sealed in him, he was smart for his age, but he decided not to tell the Hokage about his exploits. He figured it would be better this way.

Right now, the Jinchuriki was wondering of a way to get out of the mess unscathed. In the end when he felt the knife stab him, he gave up. 'I'm gonna die and I can't do a thing about it...Damn it all' were his thoughts as he felt his consciousness drifting.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"What's this? Heaven? I thought it would look more appealing than a sewer" said Naruto.

**"Foolish Mortal, you should be cowering before my presence"** said a booming voice.

"Hmm, Oh its just you, Kyubi. If I'm dead how are you here, weren't you supposed to be immortal." said Naruto calmly.

**"From the sound of it you don't sound surprised its me. And to answer your second question, you are still alive though you won't be if you don't do something about it soon" **answered Kyubi.

"So this is my mind then, a sewer. And Kyubi, how am I supposed to fight, I don't know anything to take out a large group as the one surrounding me, scratch that, I can't even fight, which reminds me, if they are still attacking me so why am I not dead?"

**"Time moves slower in your mind. And to answer the question to how you fight, I did some tampering in your DNA and awakened some bloodlines earlier than they are supposed to. Just go outside to see them."**

"I'll see you later, don't miss me."

**"As if I'd miss you, I'm just helping you because if you die, I die, and waiting to reform is too dull. And I'm interested in your future Uzumaki Naruto, you're the second human after my father to speak normally with me."**

"Oh, is the almighty Kyubi interested in little ol' me. Wait, you have a father?!" he shouted the last part.

**"Another time...or have you forgotten that you're about to die."**

"Okay Okay, I'm leaving, don't get your panties in a knot." he said as his presence disappeared.

**"Cheeky Brat"** Kyubi muttered under its breath.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Back in Konoha**

"Hmm, the brat's not responding, has the demon finally given up" said a civilian, only to find a wooden spear through

his head.

The others looked at the boy only to find him back on his feet. His eyes were red and had one tomoe each in them, a wooden spear connected to his hand, and his injuries long since healed, the only sign of their existence was his torn clothes.

"So, who was gonna die huh?" asked Naruto.

"Quickly get the demon with all you have, he will not leave alive today." said a rookie Chunin.

'I've read books from trash cans about bloodlines and I seem to have the Sharingan of the Uchiha and the Mokuton of the Shodaime Hokage... I'll ask the Kyubi about this later.'

'Everything is moving so slowly and I can predict their path, good, I have the advantage in this fight.' Suddenly, he was forced to dodge a Kunai thrown by a Chunin. 'I'm lucky those ninja are drunk or I would have been dead a long time ago.'

'Time to finish this' thought Naruto. He tried to control his Mokuton as best he could and somehow managed to make a few hundred wooden spears. "Take this" shouted Naruto as the spears moved to pierce each and every member of the mob.

'That's it, I can't do anything further' thought Naruto before falling to the ground, if he had been awake for a few more seconds then he would have noticed the Hokage coming to the scene with a squad of Anbu.

"What happened here?" said the Hokage.

"It seems that the Dem-Jinchuriki killed the members of the mob" replied a brown haired Anbu.

"So it seems, Ushi, get him to the hospital and tell them to place him in the Byakurai section" said the Hokage.

"With all due respect sir, surely this, this, murder does not deserve to be in the care of those elite doctors" replied Ushi.

"Are you questioning my orders? And just so you know, us shinobi are all killers" said the Sandaime Hokage with a dark aura around him.

"H-Hai, I will take him there, Hokage-sama." said Ushi hastily in fear of his life and left quickly.

"The rest of you, take care of this mess, we don't want dead bodies to rot in the middle of the street" ordered the Hokage to which the Anbu complied.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**In the Konoha Hospital**

Naruto was placed on a bed and the Hokage was standing beside him taking the doctor's report. "He is fully healed, Hokage-sama, but he is unconscious due to Chakra Exhaustion".

"Very well, you may leave" replied the Hokage.

Now Sarutobi Hiruzen had seen many things in the course of his long life but this just takes the cake as an unprecedented surprise. After all anyone would be shocked to hear the doctor tell you that a child possess your Sensei's extinct Kekkei Genkai and the bloodline of the biggest traitor of your village.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, for all the hardships you have faced alone and for not helping you to overcome them. Please be a little more patient and you will have a wonderful future" said Hiruzen to the unconscious boy.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"OK Kyubi, I want answers, how the fuck do I have bloodlines of two of the strongest shinobi of Konoha?" demanded Naruto.

**"Watch your tone boy. The answer is simple boy, you are the descendant of those two."**

"Lets say I believe you, so tell me, how am I a heir to the Uchiha and the Senju not to mention my name is Uzumaki" said Naruto, disbelief dripping off his voice.

**"I don't know the juicy details but I heard about some of the story from what Hashirama told Uzumaki Mito that he had a wife that he loved and had a child with, contrary to popular belief, Hashirama and Mito did not love each other, it was an arranged marriage. Uchiha Madara had a child, I do not know for sure about when but since your Chakra Signature is similar to his I can tell that you're his heir. Back to the point, your mother was born to the Uchiha son and an Uzumaki. Come to think of it Kushina's mother did not talk much about her father, now that I recall it, her Chakra also had a faint trace of Madara's but I ignored it, it must have been sealed. Anyways, your father was born to the Senju daughter and a member of a small clan, the Namikaze. When your mother was about to be made a Jinchuriki she was sent to Konoha where she found Minato, I'll skip the details and tell you that they did the deed and you were born 5 years ago, on 10th October, the day I was unsealed from your mother and forced to attack your pathetic village but was sealed in you by your father".**

Tears were flowing down his face when he found out about his family. When he realized that the reason why he was hated was because of his father, he couldn't help but feel a little negative about him. "I see" said Naruto blankly, "Did they love me?" he muttered.

**"What did you say brat?".**

"Did my parents love me?" he said a little louder with pain clearly visible in his eyes, yes his blood red eyes one had one

tomoe and the other had two.

**'That Sharingan, the emotions that are visible, I have to choose my next words carefully or a monster would be** **unleashed on the world'** thought the Kyubi. **"Yes they did, more than I can tell you, especially your mother, even when there was no choice, she tried to stop Minato from sealing me in you. They both jumped in front of my claw when I was about to kill you to prevent myself from being sealed a third time".**

"I see" was Naruto's reply, he seemingly calmed down a little. "You said you knew what Hashirama told Mito and what my grandmother told my mother before you were sealed, how?"

**"I read their memories"** was the Kyubi's simple reply.

"Wait, you said you were forced to attack the village, mind explaining?" asked Naruto.

**"A masked man with a Sharingan who claimed to be Madara, controlled me with his eyes. I knew he was a fake but he was strong enough to make me wreck havoc on the village. Remember one thing that masked fool has the ability to pass them solid objects, so when you face him one day, make sure you have a plan"** replied Kyubi. 'So Tou-san was forced to seal the Kyubi in me' thought Naruto. "Thank you Kyu- uhh, do you have a name? I'm sure you do" asked Naruto.

**"Yes I do, but you can only find out when you are worthy enough" **replied Kyubi.

"Anyways, thanks for sharing this knowledge with me, you don't know how much this means to me" said Naruto cheerfully.

**"Bwahahahaha, well I'll be damned, this is the first time a human actually thanked me".**

"Well you should cheer up, I want to be your friend" said Naruto.

**"Hmm, me, a friend, don't make me laugh, I'm an embodiment of hatred, and from when I checked last time, I don't think I can have friends" **replied Kyubi.

"Well that's too bad because, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK" said Naruto.

**'Interesting brat' "We'll see about that, back to business, you are currently a weak piece of trash unworthy to be my container so consider yourself lucky that you interest me, I'll tort- I mean train you till you get stronger than Hashirama and Madara combined" **said the Kyubi.

"I look forward to it" replied Naruto.

**"Now get out of here, I feel like sleeping**" retorted Kyubi.

"Hehe, lazy ass, I'm going" replied Naruto.

**"When I get my hands on that brat..."** the Kyubi muttered under its breath.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**In the Konoha Hospital**

"Ugh, what just hit me" Naruto said as he looked around, "Jiji, hey where am I".

The Sarutobi sadly at Naruto as he said "The hospital Naruto-kun, and I just remembered, though it isn't the best time to say it, but, Happy Birthday Naruto, what do you want as a present this year?".

"Ano Jiji, can you please tell me about my parents?" asked Naruto, trying to hide his conversation with the Kyubi.

"Forgive me Naruto, I don't know them" replied Hiruzen. 'I know he's trying to protect me, but he has no right to hide this from me now' thought Naruto.

"Don't lie Jiji, I already found out who my father is so can you please tell me my mother's name?" replied Naruto.

To say Hiruzen was shell-shocked was like saying Guy doesn't train enough. "S-Sure Naruto, but first tell me your father's name and how you found out." said the Hokage as he discreetly put a silencing seal on the bed to prevent eavesdropping.

"Jiji, how many blonds are there in the village excluding the Yamanakas, other than me and the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato? None right, and he died on October 10th, the day the Kyubi was 'killed' and I was born" the way Naruto said 'killed' was starting to worry Hiruzen, not to mention the perfect guess about his father," Yes Jiji, I know that Tou-san sealed the Kyubi in me, it's not hard to figure out especially when the villagers get most violent on October 10th, the day of the Kyubi attack."

"I'm sorry for hiding the truth Naruto, it was to protect you from your parents' enemies, and your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. Tell me Naruto-kun do you hate your father?" asked the Sarutobi.

"Uzumaki Kushina, Kaa-chan" said Naruto weakly with visible sadness in his eyes, his mother was still a touchy subject for him. Seeing Naruto like this made Hiruzen's heart throb.

Putting on another mask of confidence, Naruto said "Anyways I don't hate my father outright, as I know he couldn't ask another parent to sacrifice their child when he couldn't do so himself, however I do have a right to be slightly angry at him." The Hokage was pleased with Naruto's mature answer.

"Hey Jiji, could you tell me where my parents', rather my house is. I was kicked out of the orphanage" asked Naruto.

"Sure Naruto-kun, please follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Uzumaki Namikaze Estate**

" Here it is Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen to the boy following him. "Well I'll be damned, this place is bigger than the Hokage Mansion" commented Naruto.

True to his word, the estate was a three story, Japanese style mansion, with a large garden which had a lake at the edge. However when they got close Hiruzen was blocked by a purple wall.

"It seems only Minato and Kushina or those with their blood can enter, this is where I take my leave, Farewell Naruto" said the Hokage.

"Ja Ne Jiji" replied Naruto and the Sarutobi left in a Shunshin.

Naruto entered the mansion, and so his new life began.

**And Cut**

**Thanks for reading this through to the end. This is my first fic so I would appreciate it if you kept flaming at a minimum. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

**This is Tenrou Akuma 5212,  
>Signing out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Understanding

**Chapter 2: Understanding **

**Hey there, let's not spend too much time in the AN as I don't have much to say other than that there will be some character bashing in this story (Just a warning in fear of future flaming).**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Novrier:**

** Well I guess I moved too fast however I think it won't harm the story as I will try to cover for it. Thanks for the help. I will try my best to improve on my mistakes.**

**frankieu:**

** There will be some major time skips but I won't skip anything important. I hope you stay till the end.**

**Others:**

** For the pairing, I have written in on the AN at the bottom.**

**Now for the story**

"Yo Minna-san, how are you"- Human Speech  
>'I really don't want to be this polite' - Human Thought<br>**"Like you have a choice" - Biju/Demon Speech**  
><strong>'I really want to eat that brat and kill him' - BijuDemon Thought  
><span>Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - Jutsu<span>**

**Quote of the day:**

**When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred ~Uchiha Madara**

**Disclaimer: I Tenrou Akuma 5212, do not own Naruto in any way or form. (If I did, you would know).**

**Chapter 2: Understanding**

**October 11th - Konoha Council Chambers**

The atmosphere was tense. If we took the time to look around then we would see two groups of people sitting on what seemed to be council seats and an empty seat on an elevated position with 'Hokage' written on the desk made for it. One group had the label 'Civilian' on the wall behind them while the other represented the 'Shinobi'.

We could see the Civilian Council seething as they whispered to each other. On the other hand the Shinobi were calmly sitting on their seats, waiting for their leader.

In an instant, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha appeared in a Shunshin and took his seat. "I hereby begin this council meeting. Civilian Council, please enlighten us to as to why you have called this meeting on such short notice" said the Hokage.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, we have received reports that the Demon brat has massacred a group of Konoha citizens therefore we of the Civilian council demand his execution" said Yuki Totegawa, the marketing manager.

"Hmm, according to what I have personally witnessed, the boy was merely defending himself and to be honest I would have executed the group on accusation of severe child abuse. By the way, you are to call him Naruto and not a Demon" said the Hokage with an eerie undertone in his voice as he said the last part.

"But Hokage-sama..." as Sairenji Haruna, chairwoman of economics, was interrupted by Hiruzen, "Are you questioning my orders, Civilian? Need I remind you that this village is a military dictatorship. My word is the law, no one questions my orders. I have given you enough leeway. Now if you don't want me to abolish the Civilian Council all together, I suggest you remain quiet on this topic, all of you".

Shikaku for most of the part was surprised. Never had he seen the Hokage using his authority properly. At times like this he remembers why the old Sarutobi is called the 'God of Shinobi'. 'What a drag, it would have lightened up this troublesome day had the Civilian Council been abolished' thought Shikaku, as did the rest of the Shinobi, after all the greed of the Civilians was eating up the village inside out. Even the Academy standards were lowered just to accommodate civil students, thus weakening the ninja force of the village.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" replied Haruna a little too hastily as the other Civilians were gob smacked that one of the most prideful members of the Civilian Council who was used to arguing with the Hokage had just submitted.

"Now then, if there is nothing else, I call this meeting adjourned" said the Hokage as he left for his office. The others followed in suit except that they went about their own business.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Uzumaki Namikaze Estate - Konoha**

When we looked inside this massive mansion we would see that it was completely clean, as if years of being unattended had done nothing to it, after all there were preservation seals all across the house to keep it clean and in mint condition.

If one took a stroll in the house, he would eventually reach a room to find a desk with some letters on it, if a curious person were to check then they would find out that they were from 'Minato', 'Kushina', and some written by both of them.

In front of the desk we find our favorite Uzumaki sitting in a Lotus position, seemingly meditating. On his face, were some dried tear stains which he probably shed at reading his parents' letters.

**Flashback - After Entering the Compound**

_'So Tou-san had a huge mansion, well he was the Hokage' thought Naruto as he finished examining the residence._

_The mansion had a large kitchen, five large bedrooms, a bathroom in each one and a lounge on all three floors with a guest rooms on each of them._

_As Naruto entered the master bedroom, he quickly scanned the room and found a desk with some letters on top. As he went through them he found out that they were from his parents._

_He decided to read his mother's letter first. He took it out and began:_

Dear Naruto,

This is your Kaa-chan, I know in what type of situation you are in while you're reading. I'll tell you this, I'm sorry for not being there for you but know this, no matter what you may think of me, I will always love you.

_Upon seeing the tear stains his heart began to throb and his cheeks felt wet, but he continued on._

Oh, look at me, I'm crying even when the situation of me leaving you hasn't occurred. You must think Kaa-chan is emotional ttebane. Hehe, there it is, my embarrassing verbal tic, I hope you don't have it, but I wouldn't mind since it would make me and my Sochi-kun similar. Anyways, enough about me, I really want to touch you, to be there for you when you feel sad and enjoy with you when you're happy.

_Some more tear stains on the letter were seen._

Make sure you eat healthy, that means you eat your veggies, make sure you sleep on time and be well-rested but don't over sleep because that's unhealthy, work hard and study, respect your teachers, if you don't get something then don't feel down, everyone has things they are good and bad at, and make some friends, they don't have to be many, just two or three are fine but they have to be good and able to look out for your back and I know this world is made of men and women so it's natural to find a girl that you like, just make sure she's nice like your Kaa-chan. Me and your Tou-chan left some information for your training should we not be there for you. I really want to be in your life from the bottom of my heart. Please forgive me for not being there for you.

Lots of Love  
>Konoha's Red Death,<br>Your Kaa-chan,  
>Uzumaki Kushina.<p>

_By now Naruto was in tears, but he noticed that Konoha had been has hastily cut and he noted an extra note written hurriedly._

P.S. Don't trust Konoha, Minato told me that that during the Kyubi attack, he saw some people working to take down the village in the chaos and plotting to harm you. Read Minato's extra note for detail. Remember, I love you ttebane and we hope you can overcome the Kyubi's hatred.

_Some blood had also managed to fall on the note as sweat and tears marred it. Now this raised teary eyed Naruto's curiosity._

_He picked up Minato's letter and read it._

Dear Naruto,

This is your Tou-chan, though you might not call me that for not being there for you. Know this that I have loved you since the day you were born and before. All I basically have to say is the same as your motor mouth Kaa-chan.

_Naruto chuckled at that._

Anyways, me and your Kaa-chan have planned a training schedule on the other letters. I know its hard to live without a father, after all my father died before I was born. Sorry for getting sidetracked there. I will tell you this one last thing, I love you, my Sochi.

With Love  
>Konoha's The Yellow Flash,<br>The Yondaime Hokage, (regrettably)  
>Namikaze Minato.<p>

_Naruto noticed that once again Konoha was cut hastily and that he regretted being Hokage. A hastily written note by Minato followed._

P.S. Naruto, do not trust Konoha, they are plotting something. While the Sandaime and the Shinobi were fighting the Kyubi, there were some members of the Civilian Council who were doing something with some Iwa and Kumo Ninja. I also overhead Danzo with some council members saying that I would make you a Jinchuriki and that they would try to control you, that crafty bastard figured out what I would do. However, I couldn't do much about, it because of a masked man, claiming to be Uchiha Madara attacked me, then I had to deal with the Kyubi, sorry about that but I hope you understand. How can I ask a parent to give up their child when I couldn't do the same myself? I hope you can control the Kyubi and bring peace to the world. I have sealed some of our Chakra in the seal so when the time comes, you can meet us.

_'So Konoha is destroying itself and who is this 'Danzo'?...Me, bring peace to the world, yeah right, peace seems to be a pipe dream right now. I'd rather destroy the world' Naruto thought, but after the last part he shivered as he remembered his first kill, rather massacre. "Am I a monster?" he whispered to himself._

_"I need to sleep" he said to himself, suddenly feeling a lot of guilt and he felt that rest would help him get over it._

**Flashback End**

'I didn't do anything wrong. If I let them live, then they would have killed me without second thought'. Naruto had just woke up and was in a constant attempt to convince himself that he didn't do the wrong thing.

With a heavy heart, he decided that occupying himself was all he could do to forget about his trauma. Therefore he quickly washed himself and made a breakfast of bacon and eggs. 'I have to eat healthy so Kaa-chan will be happy'.

Getting finished with breakfast, he thought about the Kyubi's offer.' It doesn't seem like he's gonna do anything harmful to me, at least not right now. Better be on my toes, for my own good' he thought as he visited his mindscape.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Yo Kyubi" greeted Naruto but instead of a reply he got a grunt in response. "Not one for pleasantries, Eh".

**"What do you want mortal, if its training, I won't train you until you do the basics from your parents' scrolls"** said the Kyubi rather menacingly.

"Hey Kyubi, what will you achieve if you train me?" asked Naruto.

**"So, you finally noticed the underplay? My plan won't work as you don't trust me so I'll be honest, I wanted to manipulate you into freeing me"** replied the Kyubi.

"How about a deal, I know I will die if you get free, so I will find a way to release you without dying, that would be, unpleasant, to say the least" offered Naruto.

**"Hahaha, you're amusing brat, I suppose I really have no other choice than to rot in boredom, so I guess we can call it a deal"** answered the Kyubi.

"So when do we start?" questioned Naruto.

"Not now, come back after completing the basics from your parents" answered the Kyubi.

"*sigh* I suppose I have no other choice. See ya later, ttebayo" said Naruto as his presence vanished.

**"Like I would want to" **retorted Kyubi.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Namikaze Uzumaki Estate - Konoha**

"Ttebayo? That was a first. I suppose its something that makes me and Kaa-chan alike" said Naruto a little cheerfully but felt a little down because he was alone in the world.

'No need to get down, Kaa-chan would beat me to hell for that' thought Naruto.

Suddenly he heard a ringing bell. When he went to check the source of the sound, he saw a moving picture of the Sandaime in between a seal. 'Impressive, I must, must learn Fuinjutsu' thought Naruto as he went outside.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Outside Uzumaki Namikaze Estate - Konoha**

"Hey Jiji, what brought you here?" asked Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I'm here to give you a warning." said Hiruzen as he waited for Naruto to process the information, and he got a sign to go on from Naruto, "You see, earlier I was in a Council meeting and they planned to kill you. I used my influence to stop them however they can unofficially assault you at any time, so watch your back".

" Got it Jiji" said Naruto as he asked in a slightly guilty voice, "Ano Jiji, am I a monster?".

Hiruzen was surprised at the sudden question and swiftly replied, "No Naruto-Kun, whatever made you think that?"

"You see, yesterday, before I was in the hospital, as you already know, I killed, massacred a group of people" replied Naruto.

'At least this is not due to the council's manipulation' the Sandaime thought and then said, "Look Naruto-Kun, what you did back there was not wrong, if they were not dealt with then they would have threatened your well being. So don't feel guilty for killing them, killing is in our line of work as Shinobi. You do want to become a Shinobi, right?" and he received a nod in response so he continued, "Just remember you are doing whatever you may be doing so that those precious to you can be happy".

"Arigato Jiji, I needed that" replied Naruto, feeling better on the subject. "Very well Naruto-Kun, I won't take up more of your time so this is where I take my leave, Farewell". "Ja Ne Jiji" said Naruto in response and he went to explore the village. 'Let's visit Ayame-nee and Teiuchi-ji, and some ramen' thought Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Ichiraku Ramen Stand - Konoha**

"I'm soooooo bored" whined a tired Ayame, "I wish Naru-chan were here to liven things up".

"Ohayo, Ayame-nee, Teiuchi-ji" greeted Naruto.

"Speak of the devil, how are you Naruto?" replied Teiuchi.

"Tou-san, Naru-chan is too cute to be a devil" retorted Ayame.

Naruto chuckled as he said "I'm fine, actually I'm hungry for ramen" as if on cue, his stomach grumbled.

"Got it, one Naruto Special on the house for brightening the day up" said Teiuchi as he went to the back.

"So Naru-chan, what've you been up to, I haven't seen a prank for weeks. I was getting worried" said Ayame.

"Hehe, just wait and see, I'm gonna make tomorrow a day worth remembering" replied Naruto, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Knowing you, I'll hear squeals from the Hyuga Compound" joked Ayame.

"How did you find out?" feigning surprise.

"I just know you that well" retorted Ayame.

"Here you go Naruto-kun, eat up" said Teiuchi as he brought the ramen.

"Let's see if you can break your previous record of eating speed" said Ayame.

"Let's" replied Naruto as he slurped his favorite dish.

In a few minutes all the bowls were empty. "Hmm four minutes and 21 seconds, same as last time" measured Ayame. "Well that was fun, see you later Naru-chan".

"Ja Ne, Ayame-nee, Teiuchi-ji" replied Naruto and he went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Uzumaki Namikaze Estate - Konoha**

"I should visit them for ramen more often, it's always fun around them" said Naruto to himself as he went to the master bedroom.

'Well first let's check if I can actually channel Chakra' thought Naruto as he got tips from a scroll. He focused for a second and found a warm blue ocean, 'So much Chakra, the scroll said that I would only feel a small pond' were his thoughts as he stopped the Chakra flow and opened his eyes. 'Hmm, I can see the Chakra around me again, this must be the Sharingan' thought Naruto.

"I'm in for a hell of a ride. Man, it will take a long time to get stronger" said the blond to himself.

'I guess I should start with the other scrolls' thought Naruto as he went to the desk. He picked up the seemingly simplest scroll and read it. 'So they expected me to have humongous Chakra reserves. I have to master the leaf balancing and tree walking in three days, maximum. Water walking will take four days, I need to have above average Chakra control by the week, another week for perfection of the exercises' planned Naruto as he left for the training ground.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Uzumaki Namikaze Training Field - Konoha**

"Wow" was all Naruto could say after taking in the marvelous sight. After all anyone would take at the very least, a minute to absorb all the details of this miraculous piece of land.

There were trees filling the area and a river dividing it in half. Temperature and moisture seals had been used to raise and lower the temperature to form a desert and a snow field, respectively. Other than that, targets had been set up for Shurikenjutsu, some targets were apparently impossible to hit yet we can see a Kunai embedded in a tree behind the target.

'This is the best place I could possibly ask for to train in, any more and Kami herself may as well come down from heaven to help me' thought Naruto.' It is to be expected, the Yondaime Hokage wasn't called the 'Yellow Flash' for being a slouch.

"Gotta be efficient, I have to finish this as fast as I can. Kaa-chan had to practice daily to keep up control of her astounding reserves, that alone shows how hard control is' said the blond to himself.

He picked up some leaves, placed them on his forehead and channeled some Chakra, and surprisingly he got the desired results mentioned in the scroll on his first attempt, 'Must be because of the Sharingan' thought Naruto.

"Tree walking is next then" he said to himself. He channeled some Chakra to his feet and ran towards the tree. Instead of running on, the bark of the tree got crushed. 'I knew it, easy exercises like the left balancing are simple enough but tree walking is gonna take a day or two' figured Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>======OFR======<strong>**  
><strong>**Time Skip - 2 days**

We could see Naruto running on a tree and then jumping onto another, repeating the process several times, "I'm satisfied with the control. That was kinda fun" he muttered the last part.

"No time to waste time to waste. Water walking, prepare to be conquered, ttebayo" said Naruto, happy on his success.

He moved on to the river, 'Wait a second, I don't want to fall in the water because I was too pragmatic. Now, water walking is like tree walking it's just that I have to adjust to the constant flow of water' Naruto thought as he focused his Chakra and moved onto the water.

His first few steps were successful but a few seconds later, the water reached his waist. "Troublesome. This will take a while" said Naruto to himself as he started to practice tenaciously.

**And Cut.**

**Hope you all like the new chapter. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you read my future work as well. About the pairing, I have decided to either make it an Uzumaki or give Naruto an Uchiha and an Uzumaki harem. I'm leaning against the single pairing but I might reconsider if I see enough support.**

**Well that's pretty much it.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3 : Reasoning

**Chapter 3 : Reasoning **

**Hey guys, how are you doing? Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoy it. I have something important to say this time. You see, I have some important exams in less than three months so I might not be able to post new chapters after the end of February. After the pause starts, I will not be online on the site until the end (rather mid, but don't count on it) of May. **

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Novrier: **

**The council was a must keep, it would make the story too dull (well not that much) without it. Lets just let that issue be resolved for the heck of it.**

**The letters were written during Kushina's pregnancy. The PS was written during the Kyubi attack. People have different ways to deal with conflicting emotions.**

**Well its not like Kurama had a choice other than to train him, he would have otherwise rotted in boredom. And Naruto wanted some support from Kurama so he wanted a positive relationship.**

**Others:**

**Details at the AN at the end.**

"Ohayou" - Human Speech

'Time to prank them' - Human Thought

**"Puny little humans" - Biju/Demon Speech**

**'Nuisances, all of them' Biju/Demon Thought**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)**** –**** Jutsu**

**Quote of the day:**

**"Light and dark are like two sides of a coin, you can not have one without the other"~Uchiha Madara **

**Disclaimer: I Tenrou Akuma 5212 do not own Naruto in any way. (It's not like I get any payment for writing)**

**Chapter 3 : Reasoning**

**Uzumaki Namikaze Training Ground - Konoha**

It had only been a week since he started training and he had already mastered water walking. When we look out at the ground, not much has changed but looking at the river, we could see what a civilian would call 'an unnatural occurrence'.  
>Uzumaki Naruto was currently running on the river with some Kunai balanced on his fingertips. He learnt that exercise after mastering water walking. He figured that his large Chakra reserves would be a liability without control so he decided to do several exercises simultaneously.<p>

In a display no five year old should be capable of, Naruto unknowingly recreated the **Kugutsu No Jutsu (Puppet Technique) **and used Chakra String to hold the Kunai a small distance away from his hands.

"Well that should be enough, let's read the part of the Chakra control scroll which Kaa-chan wanted me to read after the Kunai balancing" said Naruto as he walked inside the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Hokage Office - Konoha**

In the office of the dictator of Konoha, we could see an apparently weak old man. However, anyone with such a thought would be in for a rude awakening. After all, this was the man who has survived all three of the Great Shinobi World Wars, ready to fight further to protect his village. This was the man who earned the moniker 'God of Shinobi'.

However, right now we could see the 'Professor', who had mastered Jutsu of all five elements, contemplating on an issue.

'What am I to do with Naruto?' was the lone thought of Sarutobi Hiruzen, 'It seems that the Mokuton he used was unconscious so I'll ask Tenzo to give him lessons during his Genin days'.

Then he thought of the perfect idea for Naruto's Sharingan. "Tori" he called as a bird masked Anbu appeared in a swirl of leaves signifying the use of a Shunshin.

"Go call Tora" as the soldier did as he was told. In a moment a Tiger masked Anbu appeared, "You called, Hokage-sama" said Tora.

"Take off your mask" commanded the Hokage. As he took off his mask, we could see a young man with unkempt black hair and a broad nose. He had well defined eyelashes which were curved upwards and coal black eyes, that which belong to the Uchiha clan.

"Shisui, you must be aware of a boy named Naruto, the Jinchuriki" it was more like of a statement than a question, "You are to train the boy, make him experienced in the use of his Sharingan, yes, he has a Sharingan, I am currently working out how" requested the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama, if I may ask, how I am to go about the task?" were the words that left Shisui's mouth.

"Good question, here's what I recommend, first off you are to make a friendship with him, then try to gain his trust, and then train him, I want him to have a completely mastered three tomoe Sharingan by the time he reaches the age of ten" ordered the Hokage and added, "You are to work as yourself so you have no need for Anbu gear, you will be of Jonin rank for the mission".

"Hai, Hokage-sama" said Shisui as he left in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**In front of the Uzumaki Estate - Konoha (AN-From here on out, it will be just called the Uzumaki Estate for reasons later explained in the chapter)**

'So here's how I go about this, I go there and be bleak. I tell him everything and see if he trusts me' let it be known, Uchiha Shisui has never been one to lie to a child were he not ordered to. 'Hokage-sama did order me to become his friend, and he will trust me as a friend if I am honest with him'.

Seeing a person he recognized as Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui the Teleporter), also known in the Bingo Book as BureizuBureidu Shisui (Blaze Blade Shisui), in front of his house, Naruto left his scroll went to greet him. Yes he knew about quite a few famous people, when he took a break from training during the week, he read all sorts of books, be it Bingo Books or History Books.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having an S-class Shinobi at my front door" greeted Naruto.

"The pleasure is mine, Uzumaki Naruto, rather, _Uchiha_ Naruto" replied Shisui. "I see, so why exactly are you here?" asked Naruto.

"You see, my short little friend" Naruto glared at Shisui for that, "The Hokage has asked me to train you, though he wanted me to be your friend as before it, but no use crying over spilled milk" said Shisui.

"Well I do need help for my Sharingan" 'and a friend' "so when do we start" asked Naruto in reply.

"Good, meet me at training ground 4 at sharp. It's displaced from the main village so it's private enough" said Shisui as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Training huh, I suppose life is starting to look up to me" said Naruto to himself as he went inside his home.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**With Naruto**

'He called me an Uchiha, well that's to be expected with the Sharingan. Well technically, I am an Uchiha, Madara had a son with an Uzumaki so my Kaa-chan had stronger genes than my Tou-chan's were they not sealed. Tou-chan was only a Senju, Kaa-chan was an Uchiha and an Uzumaki. I will take one of Kaa-chan's names, either one will do' Naruto thought.

Getting back to the task, he read about the display he put on earlier and about how it was actually a Justu, the **Kugutsu No Jutsu (Puppet Technique)**. "Interesting, I can definitely use this in a fight. Now then, let's move on to Jutsu" said Naruto to himself.

Reading the scroll, he found out that his parents had wanted him to learn a godsend for Uzumaki Justu, which was useful for training and for a fight. The **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**. It was basically made for stealth and recon, by the Nidaime Hokage. A clone on being expelled gave the user its memories. It costed Chakra and an experienced Jounin could on make three or four clones which were actually useful in a fight. But for an Uzumaki, and one like Naruto to boot, well could make an army of clones, each of which being capable of using at least one S-class Jutsu.

'This is just what I needed, coupled with the Sharingan, it would enable me to increase my progress rate from a Jutsu every few months to a Jutsu every few days'. It helped that they could be used for Chakra exercise training but they couldn't help in physical training.

"Let's see so this is how to do it" Naruto said and made a cross hand sign and channeled a little Chakra, after all he didn't want to damage the house by filling it with clones, not that it was possible due to the seals, but cramming it up would be rather, unpleasant, to say the least.

In a puff of smoke appeared ten clones, "Let's see dispel yourselves for now" ordered Naruto and they vanished in a puff of smoke. "It's too noisy and the smoke gets in the way during infiltration missions" let it be known, Uchiha Naruto was never one for imperfections.

"Now then, let's make a plan" muttered Naruto as he thought. He made ten more Shadow Clones and said, "You each have enough Chakra to make about fifty clones each. When you reach the designated area you are to multiply and use the Sharingan for perfection. Now then, five of you will go to the the river and do every Chakra control exercise you can until you are just about to dispel. Two of you will go and practice the **Kawarami Jutsu (Substitution Technique)** until you can do it without hand seals, even then continue to practice. The last two will go to the Library and start studying everything there is to know. One more thing, dispel yourselves in groups of ten, with a five minute interval. I would like it if you consulted other groups at the time of dispelling, I'd rather avoid a migraine" and with that the clones went to do as they were told.

'I'd better start on physical training. Where are the weights' thought Naruto as he began to search around the table and saw a seal with a note placed beside it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_These are weight seals, you place then on your limbs and channel Chakra in them. Their weight will be directly proportional to the burst of Chakra they will receive. To turn them off, stop disrupt your Chakra flow, much like how you dispel a Genjutsu._

_A proud Uzumaki Seal Master,__  
><em>_Uzumaki Kushina_

'Thanks Kaa-chan, I'm definitely getting stronger, at least for your sake' thought Naruto. He placed the seals on his limbs and sent and small amount of Chakra through them. Suddenly he fell to his knees, "This is perfect, I am going to surpass my ancestors, the founders of Konoha, that's the lowest target I can set for myself" said Naruto to himself with determination as he walked to the physical training scroll.

After reading it, he went to the training ground to start his ten rounds around the field with a ten kilometer circumference.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**In Naruto's Seal**

In the sewer that was the mind of our blond hero we could see one monster of destruction in deep thought.

**'That brat, sometimes he reminds me so much of Hagoromo-jiji but on others he is so much like Indra and Madara.**

**Can he really do it? Bring eternal everlasting peace? Of course he can, but will he? Seeing him now the chances are little.**

**I know for sure he is the Child of Prophecy. He is also the reincarnation of Asura and Indra in one body, the next Sage of the Six Paths.**

**He is bound to get the Rinnegan and with that godlike power he will either be the light of this world of the one to plunge it in a world of darkness.**

**The foolish villagers have brought about their own end, and except for a few, Naruto will destroy the Konoha.**

**I have agreed to train him. It's not like I have much of a choice, I'll be stuck here for Kami knows how long so why not make things interesting plus he said he'd work out on a way to free me.**

**I suppose it's beneficial for both of us that I help him, but I suppose that since he was given a tutor, I don't have to trouble myself for a while'.**

Finishing his line of thought, the Great Kyubi No Kitsune went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Next Day Training Ground 4 - Konoha**

Upon entering the ground we could see that it was arguably the largest training ground in Konoha. There was a river flowing at a side and a large pond at the opposite end. There were some rock formations opposite to the entrance. There were a few sets of trees, large enough in number to be called mini-forests and there were several round clearings in between these large trees. To anyone looking to train here, it was a paradise, only short of the Uzumaki Training Grounds.

Uzumaki Naruto was never one to be late, especially when coming early was his benefactor. He was at the ground at and had finished with his warm ups.

Shisui would arrive in five minutes so Naruto decided to reminisce yesterday's training. He had completely mastered the two Jutsu he wanted to learn and could substitute without hand seals. His Chakra control had improved by leaps and bounds. He was also fairly knowledgeable on quite a few subjects.

He was just reorganizing it all when the thought struck him, 'Should I trust Shisui?'. His parents did warn him not to trust Konoha but that didn't include the Sandaime Hokage. 'If Jiji trusts him, I guess that I can to'.

In a swirl of leaves, appeared the subject of his thoughts, "Yo, Naruto" greeted Shisui.

"You're a second late for training, now you have to teach me a cool new Jutsu" regardless of what anyone said, Uzumaki Naruto was still a five year old child.

Chuckling at his antics, Shisui replied, "If you can still stand up after training". Child or not Shisui would not cut any slack for a student of his, he will train the very best.

"You can count on it" replied Naruto excitedly.

"I see you have started weight seals judging from the seals on your limbs. Tell me Naruto, do you know your parents?" asked Shisui to which Naruto nodded in positive.

"I see. Did you learn any of the Jutsu Kushi-sensei set out for you" asked Shisui once again.

"Yes, I know the Kage Bunsh- wait a minute, MY KAA-CHAN WAS YOUR SENSEI!" exclaimed Naruto in shock 'If that's true then he can really be trusted'.

"Why of course, she made me the man who I am now, as such it is my responsibility to make you a person greater than your parents" replied Shisui.

Getting over his shock, Naruto replied, "As I was saying, I know the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**, the **Kawarami No Jutsu (Substitution Technique)** and the **Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Technique)**. I can also consciously activate the Sharingan, but as for the Mokuton well I can consciously do it at a very small scale, let me check" said Naruto as he manipulated the trees behind him and made two chairs of wood. "Have a seat" said Naruto, being polite.

"Show off" muttered Shisui under his breath.

Taking a seat, Shisui then gave Naruto his tasks for the day, "Okay, don't expect me to go easy on you because you're Sensei's son, in fact that'll make me even more strict. Make as many Kage Bunshin as you can".

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** cried Naruto as three hundred clones were made .and he said, "I can make a little three times as much which can use a few A-rank Jutsu but I think that less clones with more Chakra will be better for training and to avoid headaches".

'Amazing, if he can make these many clones and they all have enough Chakra to cast at least a dozen A-rank Jutsu, then this world better be ready for a monster when he grows up' thought Shisui surprised.

"Good job Naruto, as is going to be expected from you in the future. Since you have this many clones, make about fifty of them practice Chakra control exercises, if you know any, otherwise there is a scroll near the lake that you can use. I will make some clones in a while, twenty-five of them will go with a few of them to practice Shurikenjutsu. I will test your Chakra affinity later, keep the rest ready for those exercises. Dispel in groups of ten every two minutes, migraines are a bitch" ordered Shisui and made fifty-five clones and sent five of them for the Shurikenjutsu group.

Taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, Shisui said, "This is Chakra Paper, it is made from trees grown with the help of Chakra. Pass your Chakra through it to determine your Chakra Nature. If the paper is cut, you have wind. It burns for fire. It gets soggy for water. It gets crumpled up for lightning. It gets aged or turns to dust for earth".

Naruto took the paper from Shisui and did as told. The paper cut into four pieces, one burned in a brilliant flame, one turned to water, one turned into very fine dust and the last one got crumpled up and expelled some sparks of lighting.

'Impossible, all five Chakra Natures at the age of five' was the lone thought of a surprised Shisui.

"I know I'm awesome but could you please stop gaping at my greatness" said Naruto rather smugly. He had read that no one other than the Rikudo Senin had all five Chakra Natures.

"Now Now, no need to get cheeky. This just means that you're gonna have a shit load of more work to do" said Shisui.

"Bring it" retorted Naruto.

"Okay, Now each of you divide in groups of forty-five and go to the designated area to train. Fire group, go the forest up ahead, lighting group go to the forest near the rocky hills, wind group go to the forest near the river, water group go to the river, and earth group, go to those rocky hills. I have left a scroll in each of these locations, find it and start Elemental training as described in the scroll" said Shisui.

"What about me?" asked Naruto impatiently. In response Shisui crouched and poured some Chakra into the weight seals and almost instantly, Naruto fell face first into the ground. Our favorite blond groaned and said "Ugh that hurt like a bitch".

"Get used to it, don't expect me to go easy on you and when I feel that you're getting used to the seals I'll increase the weight" said Shisui and threw a scroll, "Pick it up and start following it to the letter".

This was hell but it was the only way for him to get stronger. "Don't underestimate me, I can take everything you can give me and more, ttebayo. Let's get this dance started" said Naruto with burning determination.

'Ttebayo, he is so much like Kushi-sensei. But dance, according to history books only Uchiha Madara referred to fights as dances. I hope he doesn't turn out like Madara' were the thoughts of the raven haired Anbu Captain.

"Do your best, if you need any pointers, I'm here to help" encouraged Shisui and so, Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto's training officially began.

**And that's a wrap.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. About the pairing, I am hoping to do an Uzumaki Uchiha harem. Uzumaki is final but Uchiha, not so sure. It's my first story so I have no experience in writing pairings. I'll make a harem story to satisfy some of my readers after I finish this one or when I feel like I have enough experience.**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4 : Development

**Chapter 4 : Development**

**Ohayo Minna-san, how are you. I would like to thank you all for the support you have shown, 103 favorites and 128 follows, I'm so happy. I hope you enjoy my work. Constructive Criticism wouldn't be in vain. I would appreciate it if llike up until now, there is no flaming. Once again I will say this, I will take a break for exams after February ends. I will continue in the end of May.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Novrier:**

**I like to be special.  
><strong>**I fixed the 'multi-dialogue in a single paragraph' mistake in this chapter.  
>Hiruzen is the Hokage and he knows he's old, as such he wants to give Konoha a strong asset before his death, key word, WANTS.<strong>

**I hope there's nothing wrong this time. I can't afford to re-evaluate my work again.**

**crimsonflash440:**

**Yes the massacre will occur. However with a little difference.**

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime:**

**I'll try to do what I can.**

**the master mooma:**

**OC pairing.**

**Kaydon:**

**Fastest rate is one chapter a week.**

**ChoppedHige:**

**I'll try to slow it down a little.  
>I fixed the mistake as pointed out earlier.<br>Hope you stay until the end.  
>P.S. I didn't mind the slight negativity.<strong>

**utbu:**

**Naruto will be darker. **

**ChunkyFunkyMunky:**

**Don't worry, this story will NOT be a harem one, I'm just making it two girls to help with popularity as that is what works these days. I was originally planning a regular, single pairing.**

**Ijs je von Kreig sherr:**

**Yes Madara is my favorite character and don't worry, Naruto won't be Mugen Tsukoyomi crazy.**

**dbtiger63:**

**I'll give a little detail on that confusion in chapter 5.  
>Hiruzen knows he's old so he has to make a protector of Konoha fast.<strong>

**Others:**

**About the pairing, there will be no large, difficult to write harems. I work under pressure so all I can manage is the two planned pairings. (Probably OC) Uchiha and Uzumaki.**

"Spare me of this nonsense" - Human Speech

'What a waste of time' - Human Thought  
><strong>"Now you know how I feel" - BijuDemon Speech****  
><strong>**'His mental banter is so annoying' - Biju/Demon Thought****  
><strong>**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame)**** - ****Jutsu**

**Quote of the day:****  
><strong>**"Peace is not something one can grab in his hand. One would have to put his life at stake for it and even then, the results would be temporary. In this cruel world, a path to true peace seems impossible"~Uchiha Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I Tenrou Akuma 5212 do not own Naruto in any way.**

**Chapter 4 : Development**

**One Year After Naruto's Training Started - Training Ground 4 - Konoha**

It had been a year ago when Shisui took him under his tutelage. He had grown a few inches, after all, this was not his growing age. His hair got a little longer and two crude, makeshift bangs had started to develop on either side of his face.

He wore a black shirt with an Uzumaki symbol on the back and navy blue pants. The Hokage wanted to keep his bloodlines hidden, by not having him wear the Uchiha or Senju symbol on his clothes, since miraculously, no one noticed them.

In the ground, we could see that there was rubble near the rocky hills and a new earth hill with a waterfall had been formed. The mini-forests had many burnt trees and a great number was cut in half, but still the quantity of trees do the fertile Land of Fire justice.

We could see two figures at the clearing in the center of the ground. "You never cease to amaze me Naruto, you mastered Elemental Manipulation of all five elements to the highest degree and also have mastery of up till B-rank Jutsu in each one. Your physical skills can give any fresh Chunin a run for his money, though you might not win every time due to being a little too young" praised Shisui.

"It's not enough, I have a long way to go before I can even think of calling myself to be of a temporarily acceptable level" replied Naruto. If anything had happened to Naruto during the year, it was that he got a lot more mature. He didn't blindly trust anymore, not after what had happened a few days ago.

**Flashback - October 10th**

_Naruto was casually walking down the street, wondering what he should do for his special day when suddenly he heard a shout, "Get the Demon"._

_'Ugh, not again' thought Naruto as he quickly left in a Shunshin, he was the first and only student of Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui the Teleporter) after all, how could he not learn the Jutsu._

_Appearing in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, he decided to have some food. He entered, received Birthday Wishes, got free ramen and left with a good mood and a satisfied stomach._

_'This day couldn't have been better' was the thought of one Uzumaki Naruto. Almost instantly, he heard the Uchiha Clan Head, who had been very kind to him for the entire year._

**_Flashback within a Flashback (Always wanted to do that) - One Month After Naruto's Training Began_**

_Uchiha Fugaku, the Uchiha Clan Head had called for Shisui and Uzumaki Naruto, belived to be Shisui's student, to come to his office._

_"You called Fugaku-sama" said Shisui upon entering the office._

_"Yes Shisui, the reason being that it is belived that you have taken up an apprentice while you ignored all possible candidates from the Uchiha Clan and settled for second-best" replied Fugaku._

_"Hai Fugaku-sama, but he is not mediocre. He is the best possible student one could get and we have a tie which is forbidden for me to speak of without the Hokage's permission, an S-class secret" explained Shisui._

_"I see, but I fail to see any connection between a prodigy and an average. Regardless, I would like to hear him out on what he has to say about himself" said Fugaku._

_Seeing that he was being called out, Naruto replied, "Fugaku-san, I would appreciate it if you stop referring to me as mediocre, you may call me, Uzumaki Naruto". Uchiha Naruto was never one to care about names and status, he either got his point across or remained silent._

_'The Jinchuriki, this is just what we need. If I play my cards right, we can have the Kyubi working at the whim of the Uchiha' thought a power hungry Fugaku. "Don't take any offence now, Naruto-kun. If you would like to, may I ask Shisui of your skill set" asked Fugaku to which Naruto nodded._

_"He has mastered the second of the five stages of Elemental Manipulation, can use the **Shunshin (Teleportation)** to an acceptable degree, able to use the **Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Technique)** and has perfect mastery over the **Kawarami Jutsu (Substitution Technique)**. Furthermore, his **Henge (Transformation)** can even fool the Sharingan, Byakugan and most Sensors. Truly a prodigy to have mastered all this in a month, that too at the age of five" said Shisui proudly while he thought, 'I hope he doesn't ask which elements he has'._

_By now Fugaku was mentally drooling, "Feel free to go about the Uchiha territory, Naruto-kun. The two of you may leave" said Fugaku._

**_Flashback within a Flashback End_**

_From that day onwards, Fugaku had been very kind to Naruto and invited him and Shisui to dinner with his family on multiple occasions. He had developed a small interest in the children of the Clan Head, Sasuke and Itachi._

_Itachi more than Sasuke though. The static Uchiha Clan Heir, who was considered anti-social had taken to a friendship with Naruto like a fish to water. His mother Mikoto was one of the kindest souls Naruto had met, in fact she even considered Naruto as a son, and was viewed as a mother in return._

_Enough of the reminiscing, he had overhead the Uchiha Leader saying something along the lines of 'bending the Jinchuriki to the Uchiha's will'. Such blatant betrayal made Naruto lose all respect for the man._

_'Was all this just an illusion, Mikoto-oba and Itachi-nii, was it all just to fool me?' while the thought was crossing his mind, he unconsciously activated his Sharingan to reveal two tomoes in both eyes. This alone showed how depressed he was. Luckily he was in an isolated street at the time or everyone would have seen his eyes._

_'NO! That was real, they weren't told of anything of Fugaku's plans. All the emotions exchanged between us were real. I had better watch my back. I'll go about as if nothing happened, after all I get to meet with Mikoto-oba that way' thought Naruto._

**Flashback End**

By the time of that day, Naruto had mastered the Shunshin. He had noticed that his Sharingan was a three tomoe and so had Shisui, who asked what happened. Being one of the people Naruto trusted, he got his reply which caused a scornful look in Shisui's eyes for the Uchiha Clan Head.

"Now then, I think it's finally time to start your Sharingan training. You must have already got the hang of using the Sharingan but even then you must be aware that you aren't even having a glimpse of its true potential" said Shisui.

"Well, other than not knowing its full abilities, I guess experience is a problem for me" replied Naruto.

"Now then, show me the level of your eyes. Activate your Sharingan" requested Shisui.

Channeling Chakra to his eyes, Naruto turned his bloodline on. Two tomoe were visible in both eyes.

'One tomoe due to the initial start. But when did he... Actually yes he did face a life and death situation a year ago. He must have gotten a one two tomoe that day and the other due to his emotions on the revelation with Fugaku' thought Shisui and said, "You must have had a painful life to already have reached the two tomoe. I can do nothing about those years but I from here on out you will always have an ally, a friend and a brother in me".

"You don't have to, but I'd appreciate that" replied a jovial Naruto.

"Anyways turn off your eyes and let's sit on the benches you made" said Shisui walking up to the first Jutsu used by his student in front of him.

Taking a seat, Shisui began, "Now then, let me give you a basic understanding of the Sharingan. First there is the one tomoe, activated in moments of great desperation. It enables the user to predict movements and cast Genjutsu. The second tomoe, the level you're at, allows copying movement and the other two abilities get a boost. It is awakened in moments of extreme tension or a life and death situation. The third tomoe is awakened when one makes a life changing decision, one which will set out the path for him in the future. It gives a major boost to the previous abilities, this is the time when affinities are developed. This means that if you want to have an aptitude to all the abilities you have to have a habit of using them all frequently".

"Is that all, or is there another level, Shisu-sensei?" asked Naruto. Another thing, was that, just like his mother, he gave Shisui the pet name, 'Shisu'.

Chuckling, Shisui closed his eyes and channeling some Chakra, Shisui was activating his bloodline. When he opened them, instead of the normal three tomoe pattern, we could see pattern of a four-point pinwheel.

"This is it, the final level of the Sharingan. The strongest, Mangekyo Sharingan. It is awakened due to the emotions faced when one loses someone close to them and blame themselves for it, or even, kill their best friend themselves. One can do a lot with it and there are some unique abilities but there are three abilities all Mangekyo share, **Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)**, **Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)** and **Susano'o (He with the ability to help by all means)**. However there is a price, blindness. One loses the light in his eyes on overuse of the Mangekyo. There's a way to avoid that but I'll tell you later" Naruto cringed at the requirements.

"You must have faced a lot of pain, Sensei, to achieve this level" said Naruto.

"It's okay, I have gotten over it now. With this power I can protect those precious to me even better" replied Shisui.

"Oh really. Not when I get strong enough that you have to depend on me to watch your back every second" challenged Naruto.

"You're too young for that you smart-ass" chided Shisui and then got serious, "Since you have the Sharingan at such an early, you are to master it first and foremost. You can currently handle the mental strain of six hundred clones, you are to use a hundred for Chakra control, the Sharingan is quite Chakra taxing so it will be the best utilization of your reserves to use it with ungodly control. You will use the rest of the five hundred and have your eyes mastered within a year, I know it's too fast but I believe in you".

"Hai Shisu-sensei, with your help, I could have it down by a month with ease" replied a confident Naruto.

"I hope that your confidence isn't misplaced. Go home and rest, of course you have to leave two hundred clones for Chakra Control and send a hundred to the library" said Shisui but added as he remembered, "Hey Naruto, the Sharingan is the eye which reflects emotions. If you feel angry or vengeful, it will respond and make you stronger but will intensify those emotions. In short, I would like you to learn how to control your emotions as the Sharingan is an eye which intensifies your negative feelings and deepens your hatred". With that, he left in a Shunshin.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Uchiha Compound - Konoha**

After thinking about what he should do, he thought that since it was evening so he should go home after one stop. He figured that the best choice would be Mikoto-oba, his mother's team mate. Yes, he knew about that, to be more accurate, told by none other than the Uchiha Matriarch herself. She recognized Naruto the moment he entered her line of sight, after all he had Kushina's face.

Entering the Clan Head's residence, he found it empty. He knew he was lucky and only Mikoto-oba was home and he knew just where she was.

Upon giddily entering the kitchen, hoping to surprise his foster Aunt, he found that it was empty. Turning around, dejected that the house was empty he began to leave.

Or he would have if he didn't feel two squishy melons pressed up against his back and two slender arms wrap around him.

"You wouldn't happen to have forgotten about little ol' me now would you. I feel so sad" said a voice in a mock hurt tone.

"Miko-oba!" exclaimed Naruto with renewed joy at the prospect of finding, rather being found by, his favorite person.

"Naru-kun, how have you been? Has Shisui been overworking you? Are you eating healthy? Did you forget your underwear? And what have I told you about the whole 'oba' thing?" asked Mikoto with genuine love and care for Naruto.

Happy at the concern his mother figure was showing, he ignored the bombardment of questions and one very embarrassing one, he answered the last question, "It's okay, I haven't forgotten, Kaa-chan".

Since she was his mother figure she was happy to be called one, especially since she was his godmother. "So my little Naru-kun, what has you so excited today?"

"You remember when I told you that I'm Madara's great-grandson and have the Sharingan" how could he not let her know, he could trust her with his life, "Well Shisu-Sensei is gonna start helping me with my eyes".

"That's Great Naru-kun" replied an equally excited Mikoto but seeing his face lose some of the cheerfulness she questioned, "What's wrong Naru-kun?"

"It's just that today I remembered some of the worst moments of my life, the day I killed and ascended to the next level" said Naruto, pain visible in his tearful Sharingan which was as visible as day to the Uchiha Matriarch.

"Its okay baby, no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side, supporting you every step of the way" said Mikoto in an attempt to cheer up her godson.

"Thank you...Kaa-chan" replied Naruto, feeling genuinely happy that he had someone who cares for his well being.

"You know, if you want any pointers on how to better use your eyes, you can always come to me. Believe it or not, they used to call me the most efficient user of the Sharingan seconded only by Uchiha Madara" said Mikoto.

"I knew Kaa-chan was awesome, but don't get too depressed when I say that you'll be the third best user. After all you are looking at the soon to be best user of the eyes, trumping even the likes of Madara" said a giggling Naruto.

"Oh my, such high marked dream but I'm sure that if anyone can do it, it's you" said Mikoto with confidence.

"Thanks Kaa-chan" replied Naruto.

"Well, it's getting late so you'd best be getting home now. I hope you come back to visit soon" said Mikoto.

"Hai Kaa-chan. See ya later" replied Naruto leaving in a swirl of leaves but not before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Chuckling at the mess made by the boy, Mikoto said, "That boy, what am I going to do with him. He could at least leave out the leaves", knowing full well about her son figure's mastery over the Shunshin.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Naruto's Mindscape**

After coming home, Naruto decided to give the Kyubi a visit. The Fox must have gotten lonely and since they were bound together till death, why not give it company.

"Yo Kyubi. How have you been? Still have your sanity intact or should I just leave you alone to your beauty sleep" greeted Naruto getting a grunt in response.

**"Why are you here mortal? How could I possibly wish to be in your company"** replied Kyubi.

"Can't I come and visit my best friend for once" retorted Naruto, enjoying the banter but then got serious, "I've mastered all that I was given on my parent's beginner's scroll. Chakra control, Academy Jutsu, Shurikenjutsu and some basic Taijutsu. So when are you planning to train me".

**"To be honest, I was just joking back then but you are proving yourself to be slightly worthy for my help. Therefore, I will consider training you if you continue to prove your worth" **replied Kyubi.

"That means quite a few years then. Well, see ya later" said Naruto as he was about to leave.

**"Wait a second, answer this one question first. What are your views on everlasting, world peace?"** asked Kyubi.

Seeing no harm in replying, he answered in a serious tone, "Peace is not something one can grab in his hand. One would have to put his life at stake for it and even then, the results would be temporary. In this cruel world, a path to true peace seems impossible".

**'Nothing at all like Rikudo-jiji' **thought Kyubi and said, **"I see, you can leave"**.

"I wonder why you would ask that, anyways, see ya later" retorted Naruto.

"As if I would ever want to" was the reply of the being of mass destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Uzumaki Estate - Konoha**

"That was an interesting conversation, I wonder why he would ask me about world peace. An impossibility if you ask me" said Naruto to himself and went to sleep, he had a big day tomorrow and he would need all the rest he could get. After all mastering the Sharingan in a year, six hundred clones or not, was not an easy task. However he was not one to bend down to any challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Training Ground 4 - Konoha**

Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Naruto could be seen standing in the center of the ground. After using the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** and making four clones, Shisui said, "Now then Naruto, you will make six hundred and send one hundred for Chakra Control training. As for the other five hundred, they will divide into groups of one hundred each and go with a clone of mine and do as I am about to say. One group will practice reading and predicting movements, another will practice Sharingan Genjutsu, one more will be practicing copying movements and Jutsu, and the remaining two groups will develop a Taijutsu Style which can be used with and without the Sharingan".

As the clones left to do as told Naruto, without the need for Shisui to speak, activated his weight seals and began physical training.

'He makes me so proud' thought Shisui, fully believing in his student's ability to achieve the impossible. "If you need any help, don't be shy to ask", his student has never once needed any extra help.

And this was how Uchiha Naruto's Sharingan training began.

**That's it for now.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't have much to say, well there is this one thing, I will give Naruto an Uchiha and an Uzumaki, no large pointless harem. I'm new and it would be too hard to write those. I'm already working under pressure.**

**See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Assimilation

**Chapter 5 : Assimilation**

**Yo, how are you all. I'll say it again, your support has made me happy, but unfortunately, I will only release one more chapter before I take my exam preparation break. Please stick with me when I'll be back, but let's just enjoy this chapter right now.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Novrier:**

**Thanks for the help up until now. About the Shadow Clones, you'll see in this chapter.**

**Random Writer 21:**

**Thanks for the advice, I'll follow up on it after my break.**

**ChoppedHige:**

**You're in for a surprise later on in the story (though its quite far actually) and Naruto will give it to you.**

"Roses are red" - Human Speech  
>'Violets are blue' - Human Thought<br>**"Like this story" - Biju/Demon Speech  
><strong>**'Or I'll Chidori you' - Biju/Demon Thought  
><strong>**Chidori (****One Thousand Birds****)**** - ****Jutsu**

**Quote of the Day:****  
><strong>**"The concept of hope is nothing more than giving up. A word that holds no true meaning"~Uchiha Madara**

**Disclaimer: I, Tenrou Akuma 5212, do not own Naruto in any way. (No No, I'm planning to kill Kishimoto and continue the series)**

**Chapter 5 : Assimilation**

**One Year After Sharingan Training – Training Ground 4 – Konoha**

There was a question anyone who knew about Naruto's training and once even Naruto himself would ask. Why does he not start with the basics like everyone else.

That's the thing, he's Not everyone else. He is special, has two of the strongest bloodlines and an extremely potent Chakra, expected to be comparable with Biju in the future. As such it is only fitting for him to get control. Now it would be a simple task to teach a prodigy the basics but why not lay the foundations for understanding any complexity. This was the reply Shisui gave to Naruto.

Currently, we can see our favorite blond facing off against his Sensei. Not much had changed about him other than gaining some height.

Both fighters had their Sharingan ready, three tomoe against two tomoe. "Let's get this dance started, ttebayo" exclaimed an expectant Naruto who dashed forward.

"Right, Hajime" said Shisui and sprinted to counter his student.

A loud echo resounded, their fists clashed. Glaring in each other's eyes they cast Genjutsu, of course Shisui held back his strongest.

Seeing that no one was getting the upper hand, Naruto attempted to kick Shisui but got his leg grabbed. Shisui was mid process of throwing Naruto on the ground when he got a roundhouse kick at the back of his head, courtesy of our hero.

Shisui was about to crash onto the earth but he regained his bearings and steadied himself, landing a kick on Naruto who was sent flying into a tree, imprinting his figure on it.

Picking himself up, Naruto cursed under his breath, he went through a series of hand seals. **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**. A large raging fireball flew at Shisui who used the **Kawarami (Substitution)** just in time to get out of the way.

He then countered. **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)**. Multiple blazing balls of fire raced towards Naruto, who used another Jutsu to defend himself. **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)**. From the atmosphere the water vapor became the source of a giant wall of water.

"Good job Naruto, no one since the Nidaime has been able to do that, although I'll assume you already knew that" complimented Shisui and used the Shunshin to appear in front of Naruto.

Their Sharingan eyes met.

Shisui attempted to punch Naruto but with his Sharingan he saw it coming it and caught it. He then used both hands and threw his Sensei over his shoulder into the ground. Taking out a Kunai, he placed it on Shisui's neck.

"Even though you held back, I won" cheered Naruto feeling confident in his victory. However in an instant, the world shattered like glass and broke apart.

We could see Shisui standing behind Naruto with a Kunai placed at his neck, "Foolish little student, you don't have enough attention. I had expected you to notice the Genjutsu when our eyes met, but you are young so it is to be expected" said Shisui.

In an instant, Naruto started to glow and the words left his tongue, "Aren't you the foolish one, **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)**" and he exploded.

"Take that" said Naruto but felt cold steel on his neck, Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui the Teleporter) did not get the name for being a slouch.

"As I was saying, you need more than Nin, Tai, and Gen Jutsu to beat me" said Shisui, "Did you formulate a plan? No. You just went with the flow. Remember my words, no matter how powerful you are, without strategy you are nothing".

"I know, but you've gotta admit that I'm better than before" exclaimed Naruto after Shisui let him go, they had been having monthly test spars ever since Naruto gained proficiency in the use of the Sharingan.

"I'll say that you're good. You've made great progress with your Sharingan, you managed to keep up with me when I was performing at Tokubetsu Jonin level. Your prediction and Genjutsu skills with the Sharingan are B to A rank and Jutsu speed is on Chunin level. That **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)** surprised me, where did you learn that?"

Sitting down Naruto replied, "You remember that spar that you had with Itachi-nii"

**Flashback**

_We could see one Uchiha Naruto sitting on a ground looking profusely at something with his Sharingan active, of course after Itachi's attention left him._

_Itachi had the Sharingan active, under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha Crest on the back, black Anbu pants and Shinobi sandals._

_Currently, the Uchiha Clan Heir was in a spar with his best friend. __**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)**__. A large inferno kindled and to the shape of a menacing dragon. The Dragon raced towards Shisui, however in a last second Shunshin, Shisui managed to escape the destructive mass of fire._

_However his success was short-lived as he came face to face with a glowing Itachi. _**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion**_. Cursing under his breath, Shisui performed a __**Kawarami (Substitution)**__ towards safety but his clothes got charred at the edges._

_Meanwhile, our onlooker managed to figure out the mechanism of the Jutsu and copied it, "Now I just have to practice it, I'll surprise Sensei with this" said an excited Naruto._

_While Naruto was assimilating the technique, the fight had ended in a draw. Both fighters were low on Chakra._

_"Let's get going Naruto" said a worn down Shisui._

_"Just a minute" replied Naruto as he whispered something into Itachi's ear at which he got a nod and smile in response._

**Flashback End**

"Well I told him that I want to learn the Jutsu so I'll send ten clones over to him to practice. He said to surprise you when the opportunity appears. Don't worry I didn't reveal the Sharingan just yet, but I think Itachi-nii can be trusted with that bit of information" said Naruto.

"So Itachi taught you. Yes, you can tell him next year, by then you will be able to have a guaranteed win against the average Chunin" replied Shisui.

"Anyways, I think that your foundation has been laid and now let's go over the easy stuff. I will teach you Kenjutsu. Do me a favor and look for Kushi-Sensei's Katana. Bring it after we're done with the basics. I expect you to be able to master them in a month" said a serious Shisui.

"Hai Sensei" replied the blond.

"I'll give you details tomorrow, go and rest for today" were the words leaving Shisui's tongue as he left in a Shunshin.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Uchiha Compound - Konoha**

Naruto had taken to the rooftops in order to avoid the nuisances that were Konoha's citizens. Landing in front of the Clan Head's house, Naruto sensed no other Chakra Signatures other than Mikoto's and who he guessed was a visitor. Yes, our favorite blond was a sensor, he awakened his ability one day when Shisui was a little late for training and he was getting impatient. Shisui landed a few dozen feet behind him, hoping to surprise him but got found out when Naruto's freshly awakened sensor ability tracked him down. Ever since then, he had made fifty clones, since he could handle more mental strain with ease, to hone his sensory skills.

Anyways, he entered the compound to see Mikoto and a girl around his age, who was about to leave. She had the typical Uchiha features, coal black eyes and jet black hair. She had a cute face, according to Naruto, and her hair reached down to the middle of her back. She tied a blue ribbon over her head, which on Naruto's opinion made her look even more majestic. She wore a black blouse with the Uchiha Crest on the back and dark blue shorts that reached just below her knees. She had fair skin and a slender but feminine figure, which showed promise in the future. She was just a few inches shorter than Naruto.

In the year of Sharingan training Naruto had matured a lot and had gotten far ahead of the 'cooties' concept. When their eyes met, they both immediately blushed. It seemed that the girl was also aware of more than what the average seven year old should.

Saying a rushed 'goodbye' to Mikoto she quickly attempted to run outside. Key word, _attempted_. She tripped and crashed into Naruto, who with greater reflexes, caught the girl. The position they were in made for an amusing scene.

"Aww, young love, it never ceases to amaze me to what extent to which it runs" cooed Mikoto looking at the scene. Naruto was sitting cross-legged and had the girl in his arms. Said girl had her head leaning on Naruto's chest.

The two of them were surprisingly enjoying the position but upon hearing Mikoto, the both blushed and shouted in unison, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!".

"Now Now, Naruto-kun, Nana-chan, I'm just kidding. However seeing you enjoy that position made me wonder if I'll be a grandmother a little too early" said Mikoto, knowing full well above the children's unnatural knowledge of the human body.

"KAA-CHAN" they both shouted again in unison.

"Great, you two can subconsciously read each other's thoughts and say everything in perfect unison, a perfect couple" said an amused Mikoto finding entertainment at the embarrassed children's' expense.

An embarrassed Naruto and Nana stopped giving attention to Mikoto and talked to each other.

"Thanks for catching me Naruto-kun" said grateful but still blushing Nana.

"Think nothing of it. What do you say, wanna be friends, Nana-chan" replied Naruto, extending his right hand towards her.

"Sure" replied an ecstatic Nana.

'C-cute' was the thought of a blushing Naruto.

"So I'll leave now. Ja Ne, Naru-kun, Kaa-chan" said Nana, this time managing to leave without any problems.

"So Kaa-chan, who was she and why did she call you 'Kaa-chan'? I also saw sadness in her eyes, no matter how well she tried to hide it" asked Naruto.

"She's the daughter of a late, old friend of mine. She's an orphan and lives with her aunt. She has the Sharingan as her parents were killed in front of her by enemy ninja and she was spared. I found her playing alone in the park when she was four. I took the place of her mother figure ever since. She's a lot like you actually, take out the Kyubi and turn you into a girl and she is the result" replied Mikoto sadly.

"She doesn't have many friends, does she?" enquired Naruto.

"Yes, you're actually each other's first friend. You because you're seen with prejudice and her because she's too mature for her age" she replied, again in a sad tone.

"Where exactly does she live?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Oh my, already making plans for children" teased Mikoto at which Naruto blushed, "Just kidding, she lives in the house right there" pointing at the house to the right of the one on the opposite side".

"I see, I'll go and spend time with her often. I know that it'll make her happy, after all, that's what I want" said Naruto, hoping to help his new friend overcome her grief.

"You do that, I'm sure it'll help the both of you. Plus, it'll hook you two up, make a match" teased Mikoto, readying herself for the onslaught by her godson.

"KAA-CHAN!" shouted Naruto tackling her and using Shunshin to take the both of them to the bedroom where a pillow fight took place.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Uzumaki Estate - Konoha**

Walking in front of his house, Naruto muttered "Honestly, Kaa-chan can go overboard sometimes" but thought 'Though I wouldn't mind if me and Nana got together'.

He had spent an hour in the pillow fight and left after cleaning up, which took half an hour. It was night time and Naruto decided that he should find the Katana and go to sleep.

Looking all around the house, he finally reached a room where he saw a variety of weapons. Whistling, Naruto said "Now that's a jackpot, let's see here it is" finding his mother's sword, the Aka Shometsu (Red Annihilation). It had a red sheath and a black grip with golden diamonds decorating it. It had a metallic silver blade and a black guard with the pattern of a dragon carved on it. On the sheath was a band which could be tied around the waist or over the shoulder to carry the sword.

A note was pinned beside the rack on which the Katana was placed.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is the Aka Shometsu (Red Annihilation), the Katana which helped me gain the moniker, 'Aka No Shi (Red Death)'. If you're reading this note, that means that I'm dead. In that case find Uchiha Shisui, my student, and ask him for help in learning how to use a sword. I am giving this sword to you and once you've become proficient enough in the art of sealing, you can open the seal hidden behind this rack to get the other sword, originally intended for you._

_With Lots of Love,__  
><em>_Your Kaa-chan,__  
><em>_Uzumaki Kushina._

"Thanks Kaa-chan, you don't know how much you've helped me in the past two years" said a grateful Naruto.

Putting the sword back in the rack Naruto went to bed. However he suddenly felt his head hurt a little, no too severely, but the damage was there.

"Ugh, must be because of the **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** training. I'll have to stop using clones for doing everything that I have to, other than the fifty clones who will begin practicing **Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art)**" thought a tired Naruto, finally managing to sleep as the mini-migraine had left.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Next Day - Training Ground 4 - Konoha**

Sitting at the ground, Naruto was in deep meditation. He was after all suffering the basic side effects of **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** training. Therefore he had to focus to get his mind back into shape.

Arriving in a Shunshin, Shisui greeted "Yo, Naruto".

"Ohayo Sensei" replied Naruto.

"Now then, Naruto you will make six hundred clones and sen..." Shisui was saying but noticed that Naruto was uncomfortable, so he asked concerned, "What's wrong Otouto?".

"I can't use Clones for training, at least for another year. I'm starting to face headaches. Sorry to disappoint you, Nii-chan" replied a slightly dejected Naruto.

"It's alright Naruto. It's only normal that you face the side-effects, in fact you've lasted a year longer that I had expected" said Shisui, in an attempt to cheer his student up.

"Anyways, I've left a few clones for training in **Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art)**, fifty is all I'd like to use in this year" said Naruto.

"Good thinking, as for the things I will teach you, I'll push the deadline to two months. You will have to master the basic Kenjutsu Katas in a month. In the next month you will start learning proper Kenjutsu and will practice what you have learnt up until now. I want you to refine your Taijutsu Style and I'll teach you an occasional Jutsu every now and then. As I said yesterday, you are a little weak in strategy, therefore we will play strategy games and whilst doing so, I'll randomly ask a question on what you would do in certain situations and judge your decisions" ordered Shisui.

"Hai Sensei, Clones make things too easy" retorted Naruto.

"You're determined, I expect nothing but the best from you. We'll do something about your Mokuton in the ten months after which you will join the Academy and our little training sessions will be reduced greatly" said Shisui.

"Understood, don't worry, as long as we get to meet each other, I don't mind us parting" replied Naruto picking up the wooden sword which Shisui brought. Naruto began practicing the basic slashes as guided by Shisui.

And so Uchiha Naruto began his Kenjutsu training, knowing full well that this was his last year under Shisui's tutelage.

**And Cut.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed. I finally wrote my first fight scene (Yay). The next, Chapter 6, will be the last one that I'll post before my two (borderline three) month break for my exams. I hope that you stay with me when I'll release Chapter 7.**

**See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sowing the Seeds of Hell

**Chapter 6 : Sowing the Seeds of Hell**

**Yo Minna-san, how are you? After this chapter I'll take my exam break so please enjoy it and stick with me when I'm back. Check the links on my profile to check what things look like. Before I forget I'll say this, your support is highly appreciated.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Novrier:**

**Thanks. Your support is much appreciated.  
>That's probably the last note. (Like I told you, parents wan't to help their children. Notes were left for the worst possible scenario)<br>I hope that the Katana issue is solved.**

**ChoppedHige:**

**No problem, I appreciate the support.  
>I'm satisfied myself with how I introduced Nana (I did that quite well).<br>Thanks.**

**Uchiha Zeref:**

**I intend to make the story as realistic as possible however Sasuke won't be Naruto's closest supporter (to say the least).**

**Guest (Hacker):**

**Okay, I'll be honest. Your review made me laugh a little, seriously hack my account, who'll write the story then.  
>Don't worry though, Naruto will walk in between the line of light and darkness.<strong>

**Guest (Crazy One):**

**Whoa man, calm down. Another one who made me laugh (You two made my day).  
>Naruto's a kid (although he's matured now). Don't worry, I was planning to add some crazy Naruto fight scenes (And by crazy I mean Kempachi Zaraki crazy).<strong>

"Just try to touch me" - Human Speech  
>'Honestly, they're so weak' - Human Thought<strong><br>****"This is what all you humans are" - Biju/Demon Speech****  
><strong>**'Other than being meat bags' - Biju/Demon Thought**

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)****- ****Jutsu**

**Quote of the Day:****  
><strong>**People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts... Their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs? ~Uchiha Itachi**

**Disclaimer: I Tenrou Akuma 5212 do not own Naruto in any way. (Would I be writing a Fanfiction if I did?)**

**Chapter 6 : Sowing the Seeds of Hell**

**Unknown Underground Location**

We can see a man sitting in a room with three other people with animal masks. Normally they would be considered Konoha Anbu, however the multicolor property of the markings instead of the regular red suggested otherwise.

The masked people were peculiar as is but what was even more eye catching was the man. He had a cross mark on his chin, obviously a war scar. His eye, rather the one visible eye, was small and squinted and wrinkles adorned his old face. Bandages covered his right eye. His arm was tied up by a bandage and seemed unusable, he had a wooden cane on by him. He wore a white shirt and a black robe, which covered his bandaged arm.

All in all, he looked to be a crippled old man who had faced the horrors of war. However the strange scene entailed the old man, who seemingly had little to no authority, ordering the youngsters on what to do.

"I have heard reports that the Jinchuriki has the Sharingan and evidence suggesting that he has the Mokuton. I want you to tail him and verify this" said the old man.

"Hai, Danzo-sama" replied the three people.

'Root really is a masterpiece, order them to do something and they'll follow it to the letter. They even killed that Uchiha couple who were about to rat me out, but that is to be expected' thought the newly identified Danzo about his personal army.

"Be warned, Uchiha Shisui is commonly seen around the boy. You are not to let him know of your presence, I'd rather not have that monkey of a Hokage ruin my plans" added Danzo as the troops left.

"Soon, just a few more years and I'll finally have what I want to bring Konoha to the top" said Danzo aloud to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Two Months After Naruto's Basic Kenjutsu Began - Training Ground 4 - Konoha**

Clang, Clang. The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard resounding in the ground.

In the center of the ground, Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Naruto could be seen clashing their blades against each other. Naruto had several cuts and bruises all around him even though a lot of them had managed to heal, Shisui on the other hand was in perfect condition, a few specs of dust here and there but other than that, no considerable damage.

"Good job Naruto, you almost managed to nick me there. You're just not fast enough to beat me, you could give any Chunin a run for their money in the Kenjutsu department and manage to come out on top, unbelievably excellent considering that you're only about seven and a half years old. Congratulations" complimented Shisui.

Collapsing to the ground, finally feeling tired, Naruto replied, "I suppose so" accepting his weakness compared to the world.

In the two months Naruto had managed to get a perfect form for his Taijutsu Style and got the concept of Kenjutsu, all he needed was some experience with a sword.

"Let's see, you have more than enough Ninjutsu skills for your age since your body can't handle strain greater than that of B-rank Jutsu. You know some A-rank Jutsu for emergency situations and have Chunin level speed without the weight seals. Your Taijutsu and Kenjutsu can only be improved with experience. You have a decent set of Genjutsu, up to A-rank with the Sharingan and B-rank without it. You have a general idea of using different types of weapons and have almost perfect accuracy with projectiles. I suppose all you can do to improve is use weight seals for physical training and practice the rest. You're no master but you can manage to understand a considerable amount of the intermediate seals, as expected of an Uzumaki. And I suppose you can call yourself a strategist, after all you now fully utilize your considerably high IQ of 199 while forming battle plans and strategies for any task. I guess it's time to get started on your Mokuton" judged Shisui.

"You always peg me up an extra level or two. While I agree that I can beat the Academy Chunin but the more active ones, I'm not too sure" admitted Naruto.

"It's a good thing that you're not arrogant like the other Uchiha" said a proud Shisui who thought, 'I'm sure he'll be the one to overcome the Uchiha's curse of hatred' not knowing that the boy's entire life would be affected by the curse.

"So, what're we gonna do about my Mokuton?" asked Naruto.

"From what I know, the Mokuton is basically a mixture of the Water and Earth Style. There's actually a Mokuton user in the Anbu, but he just doesn't seem to have whatever it was that made the Shodaime a legend. I believe that you will be the one who will surpass Senju Hashirama" said a confident Shisui.

"Water and Earth eh. I suppose I'll check the mixture I find most natural" figured Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Time Skip - Next Day - Uzumaki Estate - Konoha**

Naruto and Shisui had spent the whole day on trying to figure out the strongest possible combination of the elements. Naruto first made a wooden pillar, Shisui then used an A-rank fire Jutsu to test it. When the most fire-proof combination had been found, Shisui had Naruto made more pillars and tried to burn them and if they could remain standing, cut them in half with his Katana.

After a long process of trial-and-error, they managed to find a combination which was both fire-proof, not that it couldn't be burnt but it took a long time and only slightly faster results with a strong or multiple fire Jutsu. Other than that Shisui managed to judge the combinations until Naruto managed to make a pillar that he found difficult to cut. He then had his student practice making a few more pillars, which were all tested.

Naruto being as unpredictable as he was managed to use up almost all of his Chakra reserves to use **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)**, although not on the scale of the Shodaime according to the Sandaime, but nevertheless this was an achievement of a seven, borderline eight, year old and he should be proud of it. After the event had transpired, Naruto was barely conscious and had to rest as he used up a major portion of his reserves, although less would have been used if he knew the hand signs.

The blond had to rest the whole day and since no one could enter his house except his friend Nana and Mikoto, Nana was sent to care for him. Naruto had known enough about seals to know where the main seal of the barrier was located and somehow, in a way even he didn't understand, Naruto added Nana's and Mikoto's Chakra to the seal's recognition systems. Probably had something to do with the Uzumaki's natural affinity to seals.

Currently our hero was stirring back to the real world. Everything was still groggy but Naruto could distinctively feel a weight on his chest. Regaining his bearings, Naruto was truly happy at what he saw.

'She must have stayed the whole night to watch over me after we came home' thought Naruto on seeing Nana sleeping cutely and peacefully on his chest.

Letting the girl rest, he drifted into his own thoughts. 'I'm sure I felt a few presences the moment I used that Mokuton Jutsu. Probably must be me being paranoid but to be safe I'll keep my sensory abilities sharp and watch my back. Honestly, this is supposed to be my home but the Uchiha, the villagers and this new group, probably belonging to Konoha, why do they all have to treat me as something inhuman. If things keep on going at this rate, I'll have to leave Konoha as a whole. It won't be a matter of trust it or not as my parents say. And I always have this distinct feeling that everything bad that happens to me and my previous people is directly related to Konoha, how can anyone be such a cause for concern'.

Ending his thoughts, Naruto saw his pseudo-girlfriend, and soon expected to be one, wake up with a rather cute yawn. Looking at Naruto, she bonked him on the head and said, "BAKA, why don't you be more careful? You're going to kill me with all the worry you cause in me".

Jovial at the prospect of having someone to care for him, Naruto tactfully decided to lighten the mood, "Hai Nana-sama, I'll be careful from now on. Forgive me your Highness".

"Not good enough" retorted Nana.

"Come on, is anything enough to satisfy you?" questioned Naruto in a mock irritated tone.

"Oh, I don't know about that" said Nana, her hands rubbing Naruto's rather muscular chest, her eyes having a certain glint to them.

"We're too young for that you pervert" retorted Naruto.

"You're no fun, at least learn to play along" pouted Nana.

"All in due time, kukukuku" chuckled Naruto darkly and maneuvered the girl and had her sitting on his lap, his hands tracing circles on her clothed abdomen.

As if on cue, Mikoto walked in to check on Naruto, but upon looking at the scene said, "Practicing for the future are we? I suppose I can leave you to your 'work' since Naru-kun seems to be fine" and pretended to leave.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT KAA-CHAN" retorted the two jumping on either side of the bed.

"Hehe, you're both so fun to tease" joked a giggling Mikoto at which the children pouted, which in turn made Mikoto squeal, "Kawaii".

"Now let's ignore immature adults and get breakfast ready" said Naruto in a mock serious tone at which the Uchiha Matriarch magically got a twig in her hand and dejectedly started to trace circles on the floor.

In about ten minutes the three people cooked up a breakfast of pancakes and honey. The time eating was fairly quiet with the occasional giggle between the two children who had an evil glint in their eyes which unnerved Mikoto.

After the meal was finished, the children suddenly rushed to the bedroom which made the remaining Uchiha curious. Finding no harm in following them, she went for the room.

Upon taking a step in the room, she was faced with a bombardment of pillows. But instead of falling back, she was tackled onto the bed where our favorite two little devils jump to either side of the woman and drew their hands closer to her.

Upon seeing the malicious grins adorning their adorable faces, the Uchiha nervously said, "Hey guys, I was just joking back THEN HEHEHE, OOOH HAHAHAHA, COME ON, STOOOP IIIIITT! HAHAHAHA"

Ignoring her pleas, the cute little demons continued their merciless onslaught at their quest to tickle her to unconsciousness.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, but this is for your own good. We always have to teach you a lesson on teasing us as payback" said the two in unison.

Back to Mikoto, she was a mess. The two had so much energy that they continued to tickle her for an entire hour until she finally reached her blissful release that was her unconsciousness. The two kids got tired as well and straightened her up and slept along either side of her.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Time Skip - Three Hours**

Drifting back into reality, Mikoto felt that the sleep she had was the most enjoyable one of her life and the one for which she was the most thankful.

Trying to get up she felt her arms bound by something, 'Don't tell me they bound me to the bed'. However looking at her sides, she found Naruto and Nana holding her arms, cuddling with them with a cute expression on their faces which brought a smile to her own.

As soon as she was done admiring their cuteness, they both got up on synch and yawned, making for an adorable scene.

The two kids were in the process of straightening themselves up when they heard a sound. Clink. Mikoto got a camera out of thin air and got a picture. **(AN: This is a Fanfiction so a few loopholes are negligible, for example, a camera.)**

Luckily for Mikoto, she managed to hide the camera before it was seen. In another stroke of luck, the kids figured that it was just paranoia.

Hitting him like a ton of bricks, the blond remembered his training and in five minutes got ready and was about to leave.

However he was stopped by Mikoto, "Shisui said that you will take a break today Naruto-kun".

"No. No. But I have to. Yes. Yes. That's perfect" said an eccentric Naruto at which the two females thought that he had lost it.

"You Two. Follow. Now" said the only male in the room in a rush, confusing the girls. Not waiting for a reply, Naruto grabbed their wrists and dragged them off their feet.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Root Headquarters - Konoha**

"Report" demanded Danzo.

"Hai, Danzo-sama. The Jinchuriki is quite strong and has ties inside the Uchiha Clan. His mother figure is the clan matriarch and his best friend is the daughter of the shinobi you had killed. He can use the Mokuton and has the Sharingan, in fact if we were even ten feet closer to his Mokuton Jutsu, we would have been killed. " replied the Ne (Foundation) troop.

At this, the usually stoic Danzo's eyes widened noticeably and he said, "I see, you may go now" at which the emotionless puppets left.

"Hmm, that boy. As things are right now, I am unable to take him. He is well guarded, Shisui as a teacher, Sarutobi's constantly watching eyes, the Uchiha's back up while strolling the village and his parents accursed seals protecting him at home. I suppose I'll have to get closer to him and deceive him into joining me, I can use that Nana girl as blackmail" said Danzo to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Uzumaki Training Ground - Konoha**

"Now then Kaa-chan, Nana-chan, since Shisu-sensei isn't training me, me and Nana are going to train under Mrs. 'Most Efficient Sharingan User'. You had better not pull any punches Kaa-chan, I'm quite strong" said an over enthusiastic Naruto.

"Wait a second, I'm sure Nana-chan doesn't want to do any training" stalled Mikoto.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind having practice with my Sharingan" replied Nana.

"Kukuku, don't say I didn't warn you" said Mikoto darkly, creeping the children a little at the sudden change in the woman's demeanor.

Getting over the sense of dread Naruto said, "That's what Sensei always says. Bring it". Getting into a temporary Taijutsu stance 'I'll surprise her later' "Let's go Nana".

"Hai, here we come, Kaa-chan" said Nana as the two young Sharingan users charged at the experienced user.

However they suddenly stopped, surprising Mikoto, "Nana hasn't received any training, has she? I suppose we will have to postpone this match. I'll go do some Chakra exercises and Fuinjutsu Training. Nana, you train with Kaa-chan we'll have a match in a few months" said Naruto.

"Hey, I was just about to have fun" pouted Nana.

"Now Now Nana-chan, let's go do some practice in the Uchiha Training Ground made especially for Sharingan training. Naru-baka won't know what hit him when were done" said Mikoto.

"I'll be able to take you both on by then" boasted Naruto.

However Mikoto suddenly dismantled into a flock of crows and moved behind Naruto and bonked him on the head from. "Getting arrogant are we?" teased Mikoto.

"Oww. Isn't that Itachi-nii's Jutsu?" retorted Naruto.

"Who do you think taught him that?" said Mikoto and took Nana away with her in a Shunshin.

"Boy do I have to work hard if Kaa-chan is training Nana" said Naruto as he made fifty clones. Half went to do Chakra Control and the other to Fuinjutsu. He himself began physical training, thinking of having Shisui make him do more than just Mokuton training.

* * *

><p><strong>=====OFR=====<strong>**  
><strong>**Next Day - Training Ground 4**

"I see you're all rested up and better than ever" said Shisui.

"Sensei" requested Naruto, "I want to do more than Mokuton right now. I think that I have recovered enough to handle the mental stress of a hundred and fifty clones. I'll send twenty-five each for Fuinjutsu and Chakra Control. I want to learn more advanced things with the remaining hundred, Mokuton included".

"What got you all motivated? Is it your girlfriend?" joked Shisui bit one look at Naruto and he said, "Don't tell me I'm right. Oh man are you progressing quickly. Her dictating you and all".

"It's not like that, baka-sensei. Me and Nana will have a match and I might have challenged Mikoto-Kaa" he said the last part rather sheepishly.

"Now that was foolish, challenging one of **Konoha's Shi Shisutāzu (Death Sisters)**. Your mother, **Aka Shi (Red Death)** and your godmother, **Kurai Shi (Dark Death)**. You had better work hard then" replied Shisui, "Now then, send about fifty clones for Mokuton training. The rest of the clones will master all that you already know, actually leave twenty-five for some special things I want to teach you, such as my Bureizubureido (Blaze Blade) Kenjutsu Style. You yourself will do your regular physical training at five times the amount of weight you're used to, I'll have spars with you from time to time, weights on, both Kenjutsu and Taijutsu".

Tapping Naruto's weight seals, Shisui greatly increased the force applied on Naruto's body at which said boy fell to the ground. "Damn this is rough. This had better be worth it, I want to have more progress than ever by the end of these ten months" said Naruto amidst a barrage of curses.

Thus forth, Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto began his final few months of training under his Sensei.

**That's it for now.**

**Things are finally getting into motion now. Now I know that this chapter seemed too bright and cheery for its name but things did happen. *cough*Danzo*cough*. Anyways, now I'll be taking my two, three month break for exams. I hope you all stick with me for chapter 7.**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
